ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2009 - (02/02/2009) Valentione's Day Is Coming!
Last Valentione's Day, I made a swanky silk robe to give to my estranged beloved, even though I had resigned myself to never seeing him again. I waited and waited at our special place, and was on the verge of walking home on my lonesome when he appeared. He accepted my present, all the time wearing that dreamy smile of his... Hm? What are my plans for this year, you ask? Why, of course I'll be spending it with him—at our special place, with the two of us donning our matching robes! I haven't told anyone yet, but he and I...we've become more than just adventuring friends now. And to think that all it took to bring us together was a little bit of extra courage on my part that fateful day. I've never been so happy in my entire life! Grrr... I am not a messenger boy! How many times do I have to repeataru myself before they understand!? Just because G.G. won S.'s heart thanks to the message I delivered for him doesn't makey-wake me the bearer of bliss! Whataru am I supposed to do if I'm seen making the deliveries by...by that little red-haired girl!? Even now, I can rrremember it like it was yesterday... Romping around the vast deserts of Aht Urhgan, getting sand in our boots. Getting royally lost in the maze we'd put our heads together to crrreate. Gazing up at the bejeweled sky on the night of the Starlight Celebration, his hand over mine. Whenever I look back, it seems D. was always at my side... And we squandered it all, went our separate ways over a childish rrrivalry. But it's okay, because Valentione's Day is just around the corner. This year, like the last, I have faith that a new love awaits me with open arrrms. ---- So, how was it? Did these sugar-laced tales of boundless romance not inspire within you newfound faith in the power of love, kupo? What? Fabricated nonsense, you say!? Hmph, so much for faith in love, kupo... Listen to me, Master. Love helps those who help themselves, and nothing good will ever come your way if you just sit there sulking over a tepid cup of tea inside your Mog House, kupo. At the very least, I expect to see you out and about and with a spring in your step during the Valentione's Day event. You've got absolutely nothing to lose and all the love in the world to gain, kupo! ---- Friday, February 6th, 2009 at 0:00am - Monday, February 16th, 2009 at 0:00am. Festival moogles will appear at the locations listed below during the event period. Speak with any of them to get the skinny on how you can join in on the festivities. - Southern San d'Oria (J-9) - Northern San d'Oria (D-8) - Bastok Mines (I-9) - Bastok Markets (G-8) - Windurst Waters (F-5) - Windurst Woods (K-10) }} See Also :Valentione's Day 2009/Guide